In order to improve video coding efficiency, standardization of a coding scheme called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has proceeded and the development of version 1 has already been completed (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
In HEVC, diversification and subdivision of a block size has proceeded, and compared to AVC, the number of sizes of a coding block is 4 times as many, the number of sizes of a block of a prediction process is about 4 times as many, and the number of sizes of a block of a prediction difference signal process is twice as many.